Zadanie godne faworyta?
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Odcinek 2 - Zadanie godne faworyta? Początek Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Turnieju Faworytów - zawodnicy wpadli do lasu i wypadli z niego z częściami do loga swojej drużyny. Bartholomew i Louis od razu się zaprzyjaźnili... poniekąd, co zaowocało eliminacją tego pierwszego z gry. No cóż, początki zawsze bywają trudne... i nikt by się nie domyślił że to szwindel, gdyby nie Lex. U, nagrabił sobie chłopak teraz. Czy wyleci? Czy może zostanie? Przekonacie się w tym oto odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Turnieju Faworrrrrytów! Opening I wanna be famous – Ja chciałbym być sławny Jedna kamera wyskakuje z dziupli, druga z kreciej nory, trzecia zza tekturowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę. Wpada do wody, gdzie pływa Matsu. Widok przechodzi do lasu. Heather strąca Blaineley z drzewa. Ona spada na Louisa. Stojący obok Oscar zaczyna się z nich śmiać, ale do ust wpada mu mucha i się krztusi. Na plaży Agnes i Lian leżą i się opalają. Podbiega Bartholomew i sypie im piaskiem w oczy. Agnes rzuca się na niego ze złością i zakopuje jego głowę w piasku. W pobliżu na leżaku, pod parasolem siedzi Alex. Ma ciemne okulary, popija drinka i uśmiecha się do kamery. Damien stoi nad brzegiem morza. Lex zakrada się od tyłu i popycha go do wody. W okolicach domków zawodników Courtney goni Duncana z pięścią. Próbuje na niego skoczyć, ale Duncan w ostatniej chwili robi unik i Courtney ląduje na Blake’u. Kamera przechodzi do Chrisa, który widział to wszystko i teraz się śmieje. Chris ciągnie za sznurek zwisający z góry. Zostaje zasłonięty przez logo Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów. Domek Komarów Matsu, Damien i Duncan śpią. Agnes: Tu jest ohydnie! Fuu! Blake: Co ty gadasz? Jest czaaaaad! :D Lian siedzi spokojnie na swoim łóżku, nagle odskakuje z krzykiem. Lian: '''AAA! To robak! Blake podchodzi. '''Blake: To tylko mały karaluch. Naładuję nim bazukę na kurczaki. Kamera robi zbliżenie na karalucha. Karaluch przełknął ślinę. Agnes: Zamiast zająć się tym obleśnym robalem, może lepiej zająłbyś się mną! Blake: Chyba to dwuznacznie zrozumiałem. Zabiorę mojego nowego kumpla stąd. :p Blake wystawił karalucha za okno, ten natychmiast uciekł. Blake: Doh! Alex obrzuca wszystkich dziwnym spojrzeniem. Alex(zwierzenie): Boże, z kim ja popadłem do drużyny... Agnes(zwierzenie): Ten Blake jest... odrażający! I to kompletny bałwan! Jak można się przyjaźnić z karaluchem! Damien się budzi. Damien: Co wy robicie? Alex podchodzi i szepcze mu do ucha. Damien: A... hę? Damien(zwierzenie): Czasem mam wrażenie że tylko ja i Alex jesteśmy normalni w tej drużynie. Szopa Kleszczy Wszyscy śpią prócz Louisa i Oscara. Louis: Słuchaj, następny do odstrzału będzie Lex. Tym razem chcę, żebyś mi pomógł. Oscar: '''No nie wiem, Lex to moim zdaniem równy gość. Wolałbym pozbyć się Blaineley. '''Louis: Lex może być potężnym przeciwnikiem. Widział że podpaliłem włosy Bartowi. Oscar: Dlatego tak chcesz się go pozbyć? Louis: I to jak najprędzej, zanim rozpowie wszystkim. Wtedy pójdę na dno, a ty razem ze mną. Oscar: Hola hola! A ja niby za co? Louis: Bo wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś moim kuzynem. Nawet jak ja wylecę, to ty będziesz następny. Oscar: No dobra, pozbędziemy się Lexa. Louis: Świetnie. Lex nagle się budzi. Lex: Em... ale tu niewygodnie. Aż mnie całe plecy bolą. O cześć chłopaki! O czym gadacie? Louis: Oscar mi właśnie opowiedział takiego suchara... Lex: '''Super! Mogę też go usłyszeć? '''Oscar: Em... em... Co robi olimpijczyk, kiedy ma zatwardzenie? Lex: No co? Oscar: Walczy o brąz. Lex: E... okej? Louis(zwierzenie): Połknął haczyk! Lex(zwierzenie): Za tym sucharem na pewno kryje się jakiś plan. Ta ściema w ogóle brzmiała jak wymyślona na poczekaniu. Wyzwanie Zawodnicy zebrali się w jednym miejscu, jak zawsze. Przed domkami. E... to znaczy, przed domkiem i szopą xD Chris: Widzę, że wypoczęliście. To źle! Bardzo, bardzo źle. Muszę chyba przypomnieć Chefowi, żeby naładował wam kamieni do materaców a w szopie, żeby umieścił coś kłującego. Lex: '''To nie zrobił tego już wcześniej? Czuję się jakbym miał plecy przebite pinezkami. '''Louis(zwierzenie): Wiem wiem, trochę słabo jak na początek. Chris: A przechodząc do kwestii waszego wyzwania, ja i Chef postanowiliśmy dzisiaj pójść wam na rękę i nie narazić przy tym waszego życia lub zdrowia. Taka nagroda, za podbicie oglądalności. Więc tak: Ukryłem gdzieś na wyspie 13 kluczy. Macie je znaleźć. Matsu: To jest zadanie godne faworyta? Chris: Może będziesz tak miły Matsu, i przymkniesz się? Zdobytych kluczy użyjecie żeby otworzyć skrzynie z nagrodami! W sześciu z nich ukryte są nagrody – te pozytywne, a w innych sześciu rzeczy które mogą was uszkodzić. W ostatniej skrzyni znajduje się Oryginalna Głowa Chrisa McLeana. Kto znajdzie ją w swojej skrzyni, uratuje swoją drużynę od eliminacji. Blake: No to jazda drużyno! Wygrajmy to! Chris: '''Jednak zanim to się stanie, podzielę was na pary. Z Kleszczy: Louis i Lex, Oscar i Courtney, Heather i Blaineley. Z Komarów: Alex i Damien, Blake i Duncan, Agnes I Lian. '''Matsu: A ja? Chris: Co ty? Matsu: A ja z kim? Chris: Nie płacz mi tu. Pójdziesz do Alexa i Damiena. Matsu(zwierzenie): Ja płaczę? JA PŁACZĘ? Skandal. Alex, Damien i Matsu Alex: No chłopaki, to gdzie szukamy? Damien: Może gdzieś w lesie? Alex: Dlaczego właśnie tam? Damien: Bo gdzie indziej mogą być ukryte? Pod wodą? Alex: No na przykład. Matsu, co powiesz na to? Matsu: Lepiej przestańmy gdybać i zacznijmy działać. Alex & Damien: '''OK. Agnes i Lian Gdzieś w lesie. '''Agnes: '''Skoro jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, to czas lepiej się dogadać. I ustalać reguły. Zasada numer jeden. Ja tu rządzę i ani słowa sprzeciwu słyszeć nawet nie chcę. Jasne? '''Lian: Tak, tak... a zasada numer dwa? Agnes: Przestrzegaj pierwszej, bo inaczej wylecisz. Lian: '''Okej, ale wynośmy się stąd. '''Agnes: '''Nie słyszałaś co mówiłam? Ja tu rządzę! '''Lian: Ale ttttam coś jest! Drżącą ręką pokazała na krzaki, w których się coś ruszało. Louis i Lex To oni siedzieli w tych krzakach. Louis(cicho): Nie wierć się tak bo nas zauważą! Lex(cicho): Wyjaśnisz mi wreszcie po co tu przyszliśmy? Louis(cicho): Chcę pograć na nerwach przeciwnej drużynie. Louis(zwierzenie): I wrobić w to c i e b i e, tabako w rogu! Lex(cicho): Uuu, a w jaki sposób? Louis(nieco głośniej): Zobaczysz. Uważaj. Louis wychylił ostrożnie głowę, Lex tak samo. Louis porwał z ziemi kamień wielkości piłki golfowej i rzucił nim w Agnes. Trafił jej w plecy. Natychmiast schował się za jednym z drzew. Agnes akurat się odwróciła, zła, i zobaczyła Lexa. Agnes: LEX! JUŻ NIE ŻYJESZ! Lex(sarkazm): Super. AAAAA! Zaczął uciekać. Lex(zwierzenie): On mnie najnormalniej wrabia! Co chce przez to osiągnąć... Agnes(zwierzenie): Lex jest już trupem! We mnie się kamieniami nie rzuca! Blake i Duncan Duncan idzie z przodu, a Blake za nim. Duncan: Od pół godziny włóczę się po lesie z jakimś debilem w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Ten program psieje coraz bardziej. Blake: Od pół godziny włóczę się po lesie z jakimś kryminalistą w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Ten program psieje coraz bardziej. Duncan: Te, małpa! Nie małpuj mnie chyba że chcesz mieć spłaszczony ryj! Blake: Te, małpa! Nie małpuj mnie chyba że chcesz mieć spłaszczony ryj! Chwila, stop - ty poważnie? Duncan: '''(facepalm) '''Duncan(zwierzenie): Jak on mnie wku****! Jeszcze raz a go rozpie*****! Heather i Blaineley Blaineley: Tam! Na drzewie! Na gałęzi! Widzę klucz! No, ściągnij go! Heather: A co ja, twoja służąca?! Sama se ściągaj! Blaineley: Nie to nie. Kto inny chętnie to zrobi. Heather: Czekaj sobie nawet do wieczora! Ten klucz będzie mój! Heather zaczyna się wspinać na drzewo, ale jest zbyt śliskie i spada. Heather: '''Aj! Co to? Smar jakiś?! Fuu, ohyda! ARGH! Głupie drzewo! Zdobędę ten klucz! Patrzy na Blaineley, która ma klucz w ręce. '''Heather: A ty skąd go wzięłaś? Blaineley: Spadaj, nie powiem ci. Retrospekcja Blaineley Blaineley podchodzi do zarośli i wystawia rękę. Z zarośli wylatuje klucz, który ląduje w ręce Blaineley. Blaineley(cicho): Dzięki. Z zarośli wychodzi ręka Chefa, z kciukiem w górę. Koniec retrospekcji. Chef(zwierzenie): No co? Laska jest przekonująca! Oscar i Courtney Courtney zaczęła coś w stylu "prawić kazania" Oscarowi, ten nawet nie słuchał i poszedł szukać klucza, Courtney nie zauważyła bo była tyłem do niego. Courtney: Słuchaj mnie uważnie wypierdku. Tylko Moje Zdanie się liczy, bo jestem tu najważniejsza. To Ja zdobędę główną nagrodę. Jeśli nie będziesz użyteczny, moi prawnicy się skasują. Jasne? Odwróciła się do Oscara, i ze zdziwieniem na niego spojrzała, ponieważ ten trzymał już w dłoni klucz. Courtney: Skąd go masz? Oscar: Gdybyś tyle nie GADAŁA tylko szukała tak jak ja, też byś znalazła :p Courtney: '''Daj mi go! '''Oscar: Znajdź sobie własny klucz! Ja z tym cudem idę do Chrisa! Następna scena. Oscar przybiegł do skrzyń z nagrodami. Chris: Gratulacje. Teraz... wybierz swoją nagrodę. (złowieszczy uśmiech) Oscar próbuje otwierać skrzynki kluczem, bez skutku. W końcu mu się udało. Oscar: '''AAA! Pszczoły! Zaczął uciekać, pszczoły za nim. Biegł aż dotarł do plaży, i rzucił się do wody. Pod wodą otarł czoło ręką. Alex, Damien i Matsu Chłopaki idą w milczeniu, nagle Damien na coś nadepnął. '''Damien: Chyba coś rozdeptałem butem. Z ziemi wyrósł palik z zawieszonymi dwoma kluczami. Alex i Matsu je wzięli. Matsu: Damien, nadepnij jeszcze na coś :D Damien poszedł kawałek i nadepnął (celowo) na jakiś kamyk. Nagle został wyrzucony w górę przez Rękawicę Wstydu. Damien: AAAA! Leciał w górę, aż nagle zatrzymał się i zaczął spadać w dół. Wylądował w ptasim gnieździe wysoko na drzewie, przy okazji rozgniatając jajka. Damien pomacał ręką pod siedzeniem i wyciągnął klucz. Damien: O taaaak! Krzyk ściągnął wkurzonego ptaka-matkę, który przyfrunął i zaczął dziobać Damiena w różne miejsca. Damien: '''Aj! U! Oj! Ał! Spadaj! Chędorzony ptaku ty! Opędzając się od ptaka stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać w dół, po drodze obijając się o gałęzie. (Jeden jęk = jedno uderzenie) '''Damien: Aj! AU! Och! Au! Nieee! Ło Boże! Uch! Aw! Spadł na ziemię. Wtedy przybiegli Alex i Matsu. Alex: Nic ci nie jest? Matsu: '''Żyjesz? '''Damien: '''Tak, ch... chyba tak. I klucz mam przy okazji. '''Alex: Świetnie, chodźmy po nagrody! Następna scena. Alex, Damien i Matsu próbują otworzyć skrzynie. Alex otworzył. Alex: Paczka chipsów? Poważnie? -.- Matsu też otworzył skrzynię. Matsu: Zgrzewka oranżady. Świetnie... (sarkazm) Damienowi w końcu też się udało. Powoli otworzył skrzynię... Wystrzeliła Rękawica Wstydu i znokautowała mu twarz. Damien: Ssss... Sssame prezenty dziś dostaję... (sarkazm) Agnes, Lex, Lian, Louis Agnes goni Lexa. Agnes: Niech ja cię tylko dorwę! Lian: Czekaj! Nie zostawiaj mnie tu całkiem samej! Zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać wokoło. I zobaczyła klucz, który... był przywiązany do szyi śpiącego niedźwiedzia. Wtedy Louis wyszedł zza drzewa. Louis: '''Pomóc ci z tym kluczem? '''Lian: O tak, koniecznie. Ja się za bardzo boję. Louis: Spox. Schowaj się gdzieś. Lian uciekła za drzewo. Louis(zwierzenie): Tak, pomogę wygrać Komarom, my przegramy i Lex wyleci. Louis podkradł się blisko niedźwiedzia, i wyciągnął nóż. Powoli i ostrożnie przeciął sznurek z przywiązanym kluczem. Wystawił rękę, żeby spadający na ziemię klucz nie narobił hałasu i nie obudził zwierzęcia. Wziął klucz i dał go Lian. Louis: '''Chwytaj. Ja muszę dogonić kompana z drużyny. '''Lian(zwierzenie): Jaki ten Louis jest miły... Louis(zwierzenie): '''Jaka ta Lian jest naiwna... Agnes w tym czasie dalej goniła Lexa. '''Lex: Kuźwa, jak się jej pozbyć?! Agnes: Zaraz cię dopadnę! Lex zauważył klucz, który zwisał z gałęzi. Chwycił go. Lex: Uff.. chociaż to mam! W tym momencie dopadła go Agnes. Klucz poleciał gdzieś w krzaki. Louis dogonił Lexa i Agnes. Pogrzebał w krzakach i znalazł klucz. Schował go w kieszeni. Potem zabrał Agnes od Lexa. Louis: Lex, przestań się migdalić z wrogiem i chodźmy stąd. (facepalm) Lex i Louis przybiegli do skrzyń. Louis otworzył skrzynkę, była pusta. Złowrogo spojrzał na Lexa. Louis(zwierzenie): Biedaczek, ktoś mu klucz zgubił. Ha! Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Louisa, Lex wyciągnął klucz i otworzył skrzynkę. Była w niej Oryginalna Głowa Chrisa. Chris: '''I Kleszcze dzisiaj zwyciężają! Przybiegli Blake i Duncan. '''Duncan: Eh... za późno! Wszystko przez ciebie! (popchnął Blake'a i ten się przewrócił) Blake(symulacje dźwiękowe podczas wstawania): Wziuuuut! Ch Ch Ch! UUU! Chris: Dalej możecie coś zdobyć. Zapraszam do kufrów! Duncan: Oby to było coś wartościowego, McLean. Duncan otworzył skrzynię. Poraził go prąd. Blake: Skrzynia jako nagroda! Może być... Wziął skrzynię pod pachę i zaczął z nią iść aż się potknął. Chris: A weź ją sobie. Ja zapraszam Komary na ceremonię eliminacji. Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: Przeplatane eliminacje. Trochę ciekawiej... Zobaczymy kto z was ma dziś szczęście i nie odpadnie. Zostają: Alex, Damien, Matsu, Duncan, Blake i... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Agnes! Lian, do Procy Wstydu, proszę! Lian(zwierzenie): Tak! Udało się! Zagłosowałam na siebie, bo ten program jest straszny, a Chris po prostu mnie przeraża... Chris: '''Ale zamiast eliminować, po prostu: Przenoszę Lian do Morderczych Kleszczy! Nikt nie odpada. Dzisiaj, wyjątkowo. Dobranoc. '''Lian(zwierzenie): Nie! Dlaczeeeeego... Agnes(zwierzenie): GRRR! Czemu ona jeszcze jest w programie... Końcówka Chris: Tia, zrobiłem dziś wyjątek. Większość naszych czytelników na pewno wie czemu... Ale mam nadzieję, że mimo tego odcinek się podobał i nie będzie żadnych skomleń... Ech, nieważne. Co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku? Czy Blaineley odpadnie? Jak Lian poradzi sobie w przeciwnej drużynie? Żeby się dowiedzieć, cierpliwie czekajcie na następny odcinek Totalnej... Porażki... Turnieju Faworrrrrrrytów! KONIEC :D Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125